Enigma
by SyNightstorm
Summary: Harry loses his memory, his friends fight to help him remember. But does he want to?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Although That is abundantly clear. I mean come on people; do I have the same name as JKR? No... My Initials are MRAS. But thanks for reading this damn thing anyway.  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to everyone who has experienced heartache and the pains of a severe loss. No matter how minuscule it may seem.  
  
Warnings: All right, I'm going to do this nicely. If your on this site, you should know by now that they don't put "R" rated stuff out In the main Index, you have to choose R, then Romance, and then Harry/Draco type thing. So if you're here its because you want to be. If you flame *for that reason* your only making yourself look like a Jackass. This is A Harry/Draco Slash; if you are here, and you haven't figured out by now, that that means Male/Male Sex, then leave. Go home, we don't want you cluttering up our review boxes with your stupid whiney comments. Thanks. ~Mir.  
  
Enigma Chapter One – Choices.  
  
Harry stared out the window; so many thoughts going threw his head. But all seemed irrelevant, because he did not know the answers. Questions like "who am I" and "How did I get here". He had been told he had gotten in a rather bad accident. He had been walking along the corridors at his school, and one of the flights of stairs began to shift as he was stepping off it. He should have fallen to his death, but miraculously he lived. Unfortunately he had received a rather bad bout of amnesia, Along with a large bump on his head.  
  
The door quietly opened and in walked the same person that had every day before. "Good Morning Harry" the blond haired boy said "how are you feeling?" he asked. Harry sighed, "I don't remember much, only bits and pieces. And when I look at you, I remember pain. But you know that already." The blonde nodded and sighed "we were told that we couldn't tell you anything from your past, that it could hurt you more in the long run. I'm sorry Harry I truly am" Draco walked across the room and embraced the other boy, "I wish I could be of more comfort," he said sadly.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, and nuzzled his neck. "So much pain" he whispered, "I almost hope that I don't get my memory back, I wish we could stay like this, forever in a timeless innocence." He sighed and looked up at Draco with unshed tears in his eyes. "What if I remember, What if my mind makes me hate you? Isn't that how it was? Weren't we enemies? I don't want to go back there Drake. I don't' want to go to a place where I cant stand looking at you." He hugged the boy tighter to him. "I don't want to lose this."  
  
Draco smiled shakily his eyes becoming misty with painful tears. He picked Harry up and carried him over to the large bed in one of the corners of the room. He lay Harry down, and crawled into the bed next to him putting a calming arm around him. "Everything's going to be okay Harry, Ron and Hermione will make sure that you and I remain friends. So will I, I promise."  
  
Draco Pulled Harry closer, and lightly kissed his forehead looking down into his companions tear filled eyes. He lightly brushed Harry's wild hair out of his eyes and smiled sweetly at his friend. Then Harry did something Draco did not expect. He reached up and pulled Draco down so their lips met. Draco didn't know what to do, should he pull away from the boy he came to love so much? Would it hurt Harry to know that He kissed his worst enemy?  
  
Harry pulled away when Draco went ridged, "I'm sorry" he said, "I never should have done that". He barely got his last word out before Draco fully covered his mouth with his own. Harry moaned against Drakes lips, and Draco took that chance to further deepen the kiss running his tongue along Harry's teeth then moving his tongue with his friends. Harry melted into Draco, pulling the other boy onto him and running his hands up and down Draco's back.  
  
Draco ended the kiss and looked down at Harry, who now had a lustful look on his face "Harry I..." Harry Covered His mouth with his hand "Don't speak" He pleaded "Harry I need to say this" He whispered "Alright", Harry Resided. "I don't know if this is a good idea, you could get your memory back." He sighed, disgusted with himself "Draco I want this, I want us to be together even if it's only for one night"  
  
Draco sighed, and went to go get up but instead was pulled back down onto Harry and strong arms circled him. "At least stay here? Just until I fall asleep?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, and threw a blanket over them both. He too soon fell asleep, waiting for the morning where he would wake up and find the real Harry, his Harry. ... ... ... ... ... ... All right, so was it that bad? I personally think it's better than the other one I did. And at least this one has some meaning Ne? *Smiles* Anyways, Review? Even flames? I don't mind I just want a little something.  
  
Love ~Mir 


End file.
